The following description relates to connection for an intermediate shaft in steering column, and in particular, an assurance device used in the connection for an intermediate shaft.
An intermediate shaft is commonly positioned in a steering column between an output shaft of the steering column and an input shaft of a steering gear. The intermediate shaft is used to transfer steering torque from the output shaft to the input shaft of the steering gear.
A conventional intermediate shaft may include a tubular shaft element and a solid shaft element telescoped into the tubular shaft element. The tubular shaft element and solid shaft element may be coupled together with corresponding splines so that rotation may be transferred between the tubular shaft element and solid shaft element. Relative axial movement between the tubular shaft element and solid shaft element is permitted.
The intermediate shaft also includes a first inner yoke rigidly attached at a first end of the intermediate shaft. The first inner yoke is coupled to a first outer yoke of the input shaft of the steering gear. A second inner yoke is rigidly attached to the intermediate shaft at a second end of the intermediate shaft. The second inner yoke is coupled to a second outer yoke of the output shaft of the steering column.
However, a condition of the coupling formed by the respective outer yokes at the input shaft of the steering gear and the output shaft of the steering column cannot be reliably detected. That is, the first and second outer yokes may be installed at improper positions on the respective input and output shafts. The improperly attached outer yokes may be prone to failing. As such, safety and reliability issues may exist.
Accordingly, it is desirable to a system where the connections between the intermediate shaft, input shaft of the steering gear and output shaft of the steering column may be reliably determined.